parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosielina
NimbusKidsMovies' movie-spoof of 1994 Don Bluth film Thumbelina Cast * Thumbelina-Rosie (Everything's Rosie) * Prince Cornelius-Will (Everything's Rosie) * Jacquimo-Ovide (Ovide and the Gang) * Thumbelina's Mother-The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) * Hero the Dog-Doogal (The Magic Roundabout) * Baby Bug-Matt (My Big Big Friend) * Gnatty-Yuri (My Big Big Friend) * L'il Bee-Raggles (Everything's Rosie) * Mrs. Toad-Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) * Mozo-Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Gringo-Donald Duck (Disney) * Grundel-King Koopa (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) * Berkeley Beetle-Mr. Hives (Planet Sketch) * Mrs. Fieldmouse-Carol (The Magic Roundabout) * Mr. Mole-Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) * Bumblebee-Koda (Doggy Day School) * Queen Tabitha-Mrs. Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) * King Colbert-Mr. Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) * Mrs. Rabbit-Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) * Mr. Fox-Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang) * Mr. Bear-Max (Monster Math Squad) * The Reverend Rat-Cornelius (Once Upon a Forest) * Green and Blue Fairies-Willa (Willa's Wild Life) and Cleo (Pirates: Adventures in Art) * Pink and Purple Fairies-Lily (Monster Math Squad) and Miss Eliana (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Fairies - Various Citizen Scenes: * Rosielina Part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Rosie * Rosielina Part 2 - "Rosie" * Rosielina Part 3 - "Soon" * Rosielina Part 4 - The Fairies/Rosie meets Will * Rosielina Part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots * Rosielina Part 6 - Rosie gets Kidnapped * Rosielina Part 7 - Rosie meets Gnorga/"On the Road" * Rosielina Part 8 - Rosie meets Ovide/"Follow Your Heart" * Rosielina Part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Donald Duck and Rabbit mocks King Koopa * Rosielina Part 10 - Rosie meets Mr. Hives/You're Beautiful Baby" * Rosielina Part 11 - Raggles, Yuri and Matt tries to save Rosie * Rosielina Part 12 - Poor Rosie * Rosielina Part 13 - Ovide ask for Direction/Will searches for Rosie/Mr. Hives and King Koopa's Plan * Rosielina Part 14 - Ovide asks for more direction/Will gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" * Rosielina Part 15 - Rosie meets Carol * Rosielina Part 16 - Rosie and Carol meets Captain Barnacles Bear/"Sun" * Rosielina Part 17 - Captain Barnacles Bear's Tunnel/Captain Barnacles Bear's Proposal * Rosielina Part 18 - King Koopa's Next Plan * Rosielina Part 19 - "Marry the Mole" * Rosielina Part 20 - Rosie sees Ovide/Raggles, Yuri and Matt saves Will * Rosielina Part 21 - The Wedding/King Koopa and Mr. Hives crashes the Wedding * Rosielina Part 22 - Happy Endings * Rosielina Part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994) Clips Used: *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998) *Ovide and the Gang *Cinderella (1950) *Everything's Rosie *The Pebble and the Penguin *Doggy Day School *The Magic Roundabout *Willa's Wild Life *Pirates: Adventures in Art *Monster Math Squad *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *My Big Big Friend *A Troll in Central Park *Once Upon a Forest *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Disney Cartoon Shorts *Mickey Mouse (2013) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Planet Sketch *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Octonauts Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs